Tough Choices
by SilverWing02
Summary: Kyra and Sarah have been friends since start of Freshman year in collage. But something happens that could damage their friendship, something that has to do with Kyra's past. JS Rating changed for language might have sexual situations later.
1. Leaving

Disclaimer: Ok...I'm only going to say this once. I never have, and never will own the Labyrinth!!! The only characters I own are my original characters ok?? Good...now on with the story!!!! ^_^  
  
"I'm really glad your parents are letting my stay with you this Christmas Sarah."  
  
Sarah turned smiling at her roommate, Kyra.  
  
Kyra was the same height has her, had long brown hair that was currently pulled up in a bun, dark captivating blue eyes that always seemed to sparkle, and pale skin. She had known her since her freshmen year in collage, and was grateful to have someone to practice her lines with. After a year together they found out they had a lot more in common then they had first thought. Kyra and herself both liked theater and frequently competed for leading roles. They also shared an interest in the book The Labyrinth and other fantasy books.  
  
"No problem Kyra. My Dad and Karen think it's great that I'm bringing a friend. They've been wanting to meet you."  
  
Kyra smiled and finished packing her suite case. Sarah had already packed hers and was sitting on her bed waiting.  
  
"Well then lets get going." Kyra said picking up her suitcase and walking out the open door.  
  
Sarah smiled and followed her friend locking the dorm room door behind her. They made their way down the hall to the elevator, where they took it down to the first floor. They waved goodbye to a few of their other friends who were also managing suitcases and walked out to building and over to Sarah's car.  
  
Kyra opened the trunk and put her suitcase in then put Sarah's in as Sarah started the car. Closing the trunk Kyra walked over to the passenger side and climbed in shutting the door after she buckled.  
  
"Well, lets get this show on the road."  
  
Sarah laughed and backed out of the parking spot.  
  
Ok...so yeah sorry it's so short. Hey I just started! ^_^ Please review. That's all I'm really asking, well...that and no flames please. This is after all just the first chapter. So if you have any suggestions let me know. They'll be greatly appreciated!!  
  
~SilverWing02~ 


	2. Arriving

Sarah pulled up into the driveway of her house and turning off the car got out stretching. It was around 10:30 at night, and they were later then that had anticipated, mostly because of traffic. Kyra laughed and climbed out of the car walking to the trunk.  
  
"Nice house Sarah."  
  
Kyra said pulling out her suitcase. Sarah smiled and walked around to the trunk.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Sarah smiled at her friend and pulled out her own suitcase then shut the trunk.  
  
"Sarah!!!!"  
  
Sarah turned to look at a rather enthusiastic little boy running towards her. Sara laughed and put down her suitcase. Kyra smiled and stepped out of the way allowing Toby to run into his sister's open arms.  
  
"Oh Sarah! I missed you!!!"  
  
"I missed you too Toby."  
  
Toby smiled then looked over at Kyra.  
  
"Hi!! I'm Toby."  
  
"Hi Toby. My name's Kyra. Nice to meet you."  
  
Kyra looked over at the door and smiled at the two figures standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hello"  
  
Sarah picked up her suitcase and walked over to the door with Kyra and Toby close behind her.  
  
"Dad, Karen this Kyra."  
  
Karen and Robert nodded.  
  
"Welcome Kyra we're glad you could come. Please make yourself at home."  
  
Robert said taking Sarah's and Kyra's suitcase and heading up stairs. Karen smiled and took Kyra's hand.  
  
"Come, I'll show you where you'll be staying."  
  
Kyra smiled and let Karen lead her upstairs and down the hall. As they went she pointed out where Sarah and Toby's room was, where the bathroom was then finally got to the room where she would be staying.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Williams."  
  
Karen laughed. "No please, call me Karen. I'll leave you to catch some sleep. I'm sure you must be tired after your long trip."  
  
Kyra smiled and thanked her and closed the door behind her. She walked over to the bed where her suitcase had been laid and opened it. She rummaged through the clothes until she found her comb and walked over to the vanity. She sat down and looked into the mirror and began to comb her hair.  
  
"What is it with women and combing their hair before bed?" An amused voice said coming from her bed.  
  
"For your information I was simply trying to untangle it"  
  
Kyra replied turning in her seat to face the owner of the voice. Sure enough Jareth was sitting on the bed dressed in his usual attire one eyebrow arched.  
  
A/N. Ooh...what's Jareth doing there?? Hmmmm...anyone have a guess???? Well either way you'll find out soon enough. Please review!!!  
  
~SW~ 


	3. A Glimpse of the Past

A/N: Please review!! I like getting feedback and it lets me know what people think of my story!!!  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Kyra sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"So what exactly are you doing here Jareth. I don't recall asking you to show."  
  
Jareth smiled and walked over to her then bent and placed a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"No, you didn't but I thought I might as well drop by seeing how you and Sarah are getting along so well."  
  
Kyra rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well I haven't spotted anyone besides an annoying white barn owl hanging around her. You wouldn't know who that was by any chance would you?"  
  
She asked sarcastically one eyebrow rose in question. Jareth laughed.  
  
"Well, I figured I had to at least stop by and make sure you two wonderful ladies were alright. After all, I'd be terribly upset if something were to happen to either of you."  
  
"I can take care of my self thank you very much. And as for Sarah you assigned me to protect her and that's exactly what I'm going to do."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~*Flash back*~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Jareth was lounging in his throne, one leg draped over the arm of the chair.  
  
"Kyra I've heard some disturbing rumors about Sarah and I'd like you to go to the Aboveground and watch out for her."  
  
Kyra stood in front of Jareth's throne dressed in a long forest green dress, with long sleeves, a v-neck, and gold trim. Her hair cascaded down her back and her blue eyes were focused strait at Jareth.  
  
"What kind of rumors Jareth? I've heard nothing, and you can rest assured that if I haven't heard of it more than likely it's someone trying to fool you."  
  
Jareth nodded.  
  
"Yes well I'd still like you to go and check up on her. Who knows you two might end up being close friends."  
  
Kyra nodded slightly in compliance. Then in a shower of silver glitter she was gone.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *End Flashback*~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Jareth sighed.  
  
"Very well Kyra have it your way. I promise I'll leave you two alone. But if you need me..."  
  
Kyra held up her hand cutting him off.  
  
"I know I know...I'll call you...now get out of here before someone notices."  
  
Jareth smiled at Kyra then disappeared in a shower of glitter, leaving somewhere he had stood. Kyra sighed and flicked her wrist. In an instant all traces of the glitter were gone. She looked over at the clock. It was now 11:00. She quickly changed into her green nightgown and climbed into bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
  
In another part of the Underground, far away from the Labyrinth a man sat on a throne his dark golden eyes piercing into a single crystal in his hand and watched as Kyra fell asleep.  
  
"Soon my dear, you will be mine once more. And not even that annoying Goblin King will be able to interfere this time..."  
  
He threw the crystal up into the air and smiled cruelly as it disappeared.  
  
"...That I promise." 


	4. Dreams and Plots

A/N: First off I want to give a big thanks to both of my reviewers! Your opinion means a lot!! *Hugs*  
  
Oh and as for Kyra and Jareth knowing each other so quickly...there is a whole story to all that, which you will get as flashbacks and dreams periodically throughout the story, unless I feel it necessary to actually write out the whole thing. Which I really don't want to do. Why? Because, while it is important, it just didn't fit. So please pay close attention to the flashbacks/dreams that happen in the story. If you have anymore questions feel free to either leave them in a review or e-mail me.  
  
And one more thing...my Kyra tends to cuss when she's a little angry so while it's rated R for a reason I know perfectly well not everyone who reads this is at least 17 years of age. So if you are sensitive to that stuff...um...well...don't read it.  
  
Okay now on with chapter 4...enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4: Dreams and Plots  
  
Three young kids watched silently as their father and another man argued back and forth about money. The strange man finally fed up gave the father an ultimatum. Either he paid up now or he lost one of his children. The father turned and looked at each of his children slowly, and walked over to his youngest.  
  
"Kyrandela you're going to go with the nice man over there for a little bit."  
  
The girl looked up at her father her head tilted slightly. "But why daddy??"  
  
She asked confused. Her father smiled at her slightly.  
  
"Because dear, daddy needs you to ok?"  
  
Kyrandeala nodded once, then took the strangers hand. He looked up at her father then disappeared with her.  
  
They reappeared in a throne room of sorts and the man let go of Kyrandeala's hand, and then turned to face her.  
  
"From now on I'm the only one you answer to. Got that?" The stranger asked.  
  
The girl nodded once and the man smiled. "Good. Now, let me show you your new room..."  
  
Kyra woke suddenly and looked over at the clock. It was 4:30 AM according to the red blinking lights on the clock. She sighed and pulling on a t- shirt and shorts went downstairs. No one else was up this early, so she decided to go out for a quick jog. She was only a few blocks away when she spotted a white owl watching her. She stopped and stared up at the bird.  
  
"What do you want now Jareth?" She asked crossing her arms.  
  
The owl hooted at her once and took off. Kyra sighed and followed him into a forest. He stopped and transformed back into his normal self.  
  
"Nice to see you too Kyra now I have something I think you'd like to see." He said as he handed her a letter.  
  
Kyra took it looking at him curiously. "What is it?" She asked looking back down at it.  
  
"Just read it Kyra." Jareth said impatiently.  
  
Kyra shrugged and opened the letter.  
  
To Jareth, King of the Goblins;  
  
It has come to our attention that a fae by the name Kyrandela is living, under your orders, in the Aboveground. While normally this would not be a problem, you are only her guardian through a wish and as such she should remain in the Underground. In a weeks time you and the child must appear in front of the Council, to see about the placement of Kyrandela and whether or not she shall continue to stay with you or go live with her father Evangelos .  
  
Adonis, Head Councilmen  
  
Kyra frowned crumpling up the letter and threw it away from her. "And I can't choose why?"  
  
Jareth sighed. "Kyra you're still young and technically you should be with your father..."  
  
"My father?!? Why would I ever want to go and live with that ass hole?!?!" She screamed at Jareth furiously.  
  
Jareth blinked taken back by Kyra's anger, "I suggest you watch what you say. Evangelos is a well-respected member of the Fae community. You need not go around saying such things."  
  
"Oh?! And I'm sure they would just love the fact that...that...man sold his daughter to pay off...some debt! Well I could care less about what the Council thinks! I'm not going to go live with him or anyone else they assign!!" She cried as she stormed off back to Sarah's house.  
  
Jareth sighed watching Kyra go then in a shower of glitter transported himself back to the Underground and the Goblin Castle.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Underground ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Adonis looked up from his papers and over his desk at the man who had just entered. "Ah! Ciaran, what can I do for you?" He said smiling at the man.  
  
Ciaran, a young fae with dark black hair and dark blue almost blackish eyes nodded to the older fae sitting behind the desk.  
  
"I heard that Jareth was sent a letter requesting that he appear here in a weeks time. May I inquire as to the reason why?" Ciaran asked sitting down.  
  
Adonis smiled slightly, "That is not for me to discuss Ciaran, you know that. If it were anything else I would help you, but I'm unable to disclose that information at this moment."  
  
Ciaran nodded slightly, "Very well then Adonis, thank you for your time." He said getting up from the chair and heading towards the door.  
  
Adonis smiled "I'm sorry I couldn't help you Ciaran."  
  
Ciaran nodded and in a shower of glitter transported himself home.  
  
"I will get that date and be at the Council meeting regardless of what that old man can or can't do." Ciaran said scowling "And Jareth will pay for taking her away from me."  
  
A/N Please review! It really helps me know what you all think. Thanks!!!  
  
Oh and for any of you who want to know the meaning behind some of the names I use:  
  
Ciaran is derived from Irish ciar meaning "black" combined with a diminutive suffix.  
  
Adonis (a-DAWN-is) is from the Semitic Adonai, which means, "lord".  
  
Kyra (KIE-ra) is the feminine form of Cyrus, which is from Kyros, the Greek form of the Persian name Kûrush, which may mean, "far sighted" or may be related to the Persian word khur "sun". The name is sometimes associated with Greek kyrios "lord". 


	5. Breakfast

A/n: Yeah! I love getting reviews! Actually I don't know a single author who doesn't. Hands out cookies to all reviewers

As for me not getting this chapter out in a timely manner…I'm sooooooooo very very very sorry! Please forgive me, but school and all has been keeping me busy, not to mention suffering from several cases of writers block. sigh Oh well…it's here now so that's all that matters right? looks at angry reviews Um…eepp! hids

Westendwordsmith- No need to pay me back! I love your story! And I'm glad you like the way I've written Jareth. I actually find him the hardest character to write. As for the dream sequences and flashbacks I was still toying with the idea to even put those in there when I updated it, so I'm glad you enjoy them.

Nightsailer- I'm glad you like my chapter! I promise I'll update as soon as I finish the chapters as long as you promise to update your own stories! Yeah Rp! And thank you soooooooooooooo much for helping me with my writer's block!

To any of you who read the story and like it but don't want to send a review I love you anyway!

Standard disclaimer applies, and though I said I was only going to mention it once, I decided it would be a good idea for me to restate it. As much as I wish I did, I do NOT own the labyrinth. Ok? I know…most of us wish we could but the late and great Jim Henson owns it!

Ok so enough of my babbling…on with the next chapter!

Ch 5: Breakfast

Kyra sighed slowing to a walk as she neared Sarah's house. _Why is this all coming back now!_ Kyra thought, nudging a pebble along the sidewalk with the toe of her shoe. _ I just seemed to be able to accept it up until now, but_..._Maybe it's the fact that father suddenly wants me back, after leaving me alone for so long_... Kyra glanced up at the sky the shook her head…_No, I refuse to believe he wants me back for any other reason than his own gain. That man has caused too much suffering in my life for me to believe otherwise._

Kyra sighed and quickly opened the door closing and locking it behind her, then tip-toed up to her room shutting the door as quietly as she could before turning on the lights and grabbing a book titled Myths and Fantasies. She plopped down on her bed and opened the book the bookmarker and started reading.

As soon as Sarah woke that morning the glanced out the window. It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky. Sighing, she got up and changed into a shirt and shorts before heading down to the guestroom to check on Kyra. Opening the door she smiled.

"Morning Kyra. I figured you'd be up, what is with you and getting up so early?" Sarah asked closing the door behind her.

Kyra glanced up from her book smiling. "I just like to watch the sun come up, or I just can't sleep, one of the two."

Sarah smiled shaking her head. "Sometimes I think you're from a different world Kyra."

Kyra laughed, "Why…because unlike you I don't like to sleep in? I fail to see how that proves me as being from a different world."

Sarah shrugged, "Oh stop ruining my delusions Kyra! Come on down for breakfast." She smiled at her friend "I'll make pancakes."

Kyra got up from the bed and walked over, "No offense Sarah, but you can't cook, I think I'd better make the pancakes before you burn down the house. You can set the table."

Sarah pretended to pout and she opened the door and walked down the stairs towards the kitchen. Kyra shook her head and followed. They entered the kitchen and Sarah went about pulling out all the stuff for the pancakes as Kyra measured out the ingredients and heated up the pan. After they had made five or so a very hungry little Toby started coming downstairs.

"Morning! I thought I smelled breakfast." Toby said coming into the kitchen.

Sarah smiled and pulled a chair out for Toby. Toby sat down looking at Sarah speculatively "You didn't make it did you?"

Kyra laughed walking over towards the table carrying a plate of hot pancakes. "No need to worry Toby, I wouldn't let Sarah anywhere near them."

Sarah sighed shaking her head. "Great! Now not only is my roommate against my cooking but my little brother as well! What's a girl to do?"

"Oh, I don't know. Try learning how to _not_ burn food or the house down Sarah. Then we'll think about letting you back in the kitchen." Karen said entering the room. "Oh, and Sarah your father and I are going to a friend's baby shower so we'll be leaving here around noon. So be a dear and watch Toby for us."

Sarah smiled. "Sure it will be fund to watch Toby. We can go to the park for lunch." Toby grinned at his sister before going back to eating his pancakes.

Kyra smiled and went back into the kitchen to finish making the rest of the pancakes before bringing them out and setting them on the table. By this time Richard had joined them so Kyra sat down in an empty chair in-between Sarah and Toby. She smiled her thanks at Sarah when she handed her the plate of pancakes. The phone rang and Toby jumped up to answer it.

"Hello? Oh…hold on a sec." He turned around to face the table. "Sarah…it's for you." He said handing her the phone. Sarah took the phone from him. "Hello?" She asked as she walked into another room.

Underground

Jareth smiled to himself as he watched Sarah and her family in one of his crystals eating breakfast. "My, my my Toby sure has grown. But then again it has been four years since I last saw him." He said to himself. A goblin ran into the room bowing over and over again.

"Well?" Jareth snapped at the goblin, irritated at being interrupted.

"Sir…there is another Fae to see you M'lord." The goblin said bowing again.

Jareth sighed and nodded getting up from his seat and walking towards his throne room.

Aboveground

Karen and Robert had just left the house and Toby was in his room playing with his computer. Kyra and Sarah were in the living room talking while Sarah was getting ready to go to the movies.

Sarah smiled at Kyra. "Thank you so much for watching Toby for me. You don't know how much I appreciate this. I haven't seen Helen in ages and I feel bad about not being able to see her."

"Don't worry about it Sarah, I understand. Besides it will give me a chance to find out all the little secrets you've hid from me about when you were younger." Kyra said smiling mischievously at her friend.

Sarah laughed and gave her a hug. "Yeah right. Toby can't tell you anything that I haven't already told you." Kyra hugged her back then gently pushed her towards the door. "Go on already or you'll be late. Sarah grabbed her car keys and left waving at Kyra before pulling out of the driveway and taking off down the street.

Underground

Ciaran smiled watching Sarah leave. "At last…just you and that little boy. Now we shall see if that annoying Goblin King can keep his promise of protecting the William's family." He said as he disappeared to head towards the Aboveground.

Author Note:

Again Thanks for all my reviewers! Please RR!

SW


	6. An Unexpected Guest

Chapter 6: An Unexpected Guest

Kyra walked into her room and pulled out a crystal. Toby had been safely tucked into bed an hour ago and Sarah and her parents were due back any moment. As she looked into is saw Jareth on his throne talking…well more like yelling… at the goblins to do what he told them.

"Jareth, you really should be nicer to them" She said as she watched the crystal.

Jareth frowned sensing Kyra watch him. "You know…it's rude to spy on other people."

Kyra laughed, "look who's talking…and what would you call all the spying you do?

Jareth smiled "That's different, I'm looking out for you, Sarah, and her family."

Kyra shook her head. "Sure, whatever you say Jareth," she heard the Sarah pull up in the drive way followed by her parents, "I've got to go, Sarah's home and I don't want them walking in on me."

Jareth nodded "Be careful Kyra, I don't want any of you getting hurt."

"You worry to much." She said as she as the crystal disappeared and headed downstairs.

"Welcome back" She said as Sarah and her parents walked in the door. "Toby's upstairs sleeping."

"Good, was he ok?" Karen asked as she set her purse down on the counter.

"Just fine." Kyra replied as she sat down on the couch. Sarah walked over and turned on the TV before sitting down next to her. Robert and Karen walked over, Karen sitting on the couch with them while Robert sat in his favorite chair.

"Hey, what's everyone doing?" Toby asked as he walked over to towards the group.

"Toby," Karen said turning around "I thought you were asleep.

"I was, but something woke me up and I couldn't get back to sleep, then I heard you guys." Toby said as he took a seat on the arm of the chair his dad was sitting in.

Suddenly the wind picked up blowing around in the house.

"Who left a window open?" Robert asked getting up.

The wind picked up some more and knocked Robert back into his chair.

"Isn't this nice, the whole Williams family together in once place. You are almost making this too easy." Ciran said as he appeared in the middle of the room as the wind died down to nothing.

They all turned and stared at the strange man who had entered their house and Kyra stood glaring at him, walking around to stand between him and the Williams. Ciran was dressed in all black from his shirt and pants down to his shoes and cape. A silver pendent hung from his neck and his golden eyes darting from Kyra to the family she stood in front of and back to her.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Robert demanded as he stood up and stood in front of the couch. Karen grabbed Toby and pulled him onto the couch with her and Sarah.

"Why don't you ask your little guest?" Ciran said his eyes never leaving Kyra's as he sent out a bolt of magic towards Robert.

Kyra didn't even seem to blink as she flicked her wrist a crystal appearing in her hand before she threw it in the air. The crystal expanded and formed a shield around her and the Williams. Ciran smiled at her and threw bolt after bolt at the shield trying to break it.

"What in the hell is going on Kyra?" Sarah said, her voice a mix of anger and confusion.

"Ask questions latter Sarah, right now I need you to call _him_," She said not breaking her concentration on the spell that was holding the shield in place as Sarah's sketchbook appeared on the table opened up to a picture of Jareth she had drawn earlier in the year.

Robert and Karen exchanged confused glances as Toby glanced up at his sister to see if she was going to explain anything. Sarah took one glance at the sketch and then shook her head.

"Oh no, I'm not calling him, I don't want anything else to do with him. Besides, how do you know about the Labyrinth?"

Kyra winced as Ciran threw another bolt at the shield "Look Sarah, either you call him now or I swear I'll throw you in the Bog. You all need to get to safety and right now the Goblin Castle is the _only_ place that's safe for you. And I can't hold Ciran off much longer. You know the words so I suggest you say them."

Sarah opened her mouth to say something but she closed it and sighed. "This better not be a trick." Taking one last look at the man who was trying to harm her family she closed her eyes, "I wish the Goblin King would come and take us away…RIGHT NOW!"

There…that's all for now. Hope you enjoy it. Sorry if it went a little fast, had to get this part over and done with. Don't worry I already have part of the next chapter written so hopefully it won't take as long to get out. Remember to leave a review!


	7. Going Back

Sorry about not getting this out a lot sooner, I know there's not much I can say in the way of apology for any of you who have been waiting for an update. Basically, lets see…I kinda lost interest in the story, that and I was stuck and had to deal with school. But mostly I just lost interest. Anywho, on with the story!

Chapter 7: Going Back

For a moment nothing happened, and then Jareth appeared right behind Ciran. He was dressed in his normal Goblin King attire; grey tights tucked into his black boots, white poet shirt with black coat and his silver and gold pendent. "And just what do you think you are doing Ciran?"

Ciran growled in frustration and threw one last bolt of magic at Kyra's shield before disappearing, not wanting to deal with the Goblin King.

Kyra sighed and dropped the spell leaning against the couch for support.

"I told you you needed to be more careful" Jareth said as he walked over to Kyra.

Kyra waved him off, "I'll live."

"Mind telling me what's going on here? And who the hell are you!" Robert demanded, caught off guard by yet another strange man appearing in his house.

Jareth shifted his gaze to Robert, carefully avoiding Sarah's, "I was called for and I came to collect on that wish. Now if you all will be so kind as to stand closer together it will make it a lot easier for me to transport you all."

Robert was about to say something but Jareth turned his back to him and grabbed Kyra's arm as he supported her weight. "Come on, lets get you home so you can rest." He said as he transported the group to his castle.

Underground

Jareth, Kyra, and the Williams' appeared in the throne room of Jareth's castle. Kyra took one look and laughed, "What? No messy goblins to greet you Jareth?" She asked smiling at the unusually clean throne room.

Jareth rolled his eyes, "You my dear are going straight to bed, and I will see you at dinner." And with that he flicked his wrist transporting her to her room, before turning to his four other guests.

The Williams where all looking around with various expressions on their faces; Robert and Karen were both in shock, Sarah looked almost frightened but Toby was thoughtful as he looked around the room before glancing back at Jareth.

"I've been here before," Toby smiled at Jareth, "you sang to me."

Jareth nodded slightly, "yes Toby you have, now if you and your family would be so kind as to follow me I'll show you where you will be staying." And with that he turned and walked down the hall, expecting the four to follow him.

After showing them to their rooms, Jareth headed back to his study, which was where he had been working when he had been summoned. He sat down at the desk and sighed as he looked at the amount of paperwork he had left to do. He created a crystal and spoke into it, "There will be four more besides myself and the Lady Kyra for dinner, make sure that everything is taken care of."

The elf that appeared in the crystal nodded, "Of course You Majesty, anything else?"

"Yes, make sure that clean clothes are provided for my guest for dinner, and tell Kyra she is to help Sarah if she is feeling better later this evening, if not send a maid to help her."

The elf bowed and disappeared as Jareth's crystal disappeared.

AN: Ok, so yeah, that's all you get folks. Sorry it's not longer but I thought that was a good stopping point. Also, if anyone wants to be a beta reader for me I'd greatly appreciate it! I really really need one!

And please leave a contribution in the little box!

SW


End file.
